


Lets retire

by Mrs_Watson_Holmes (WriterCatherine)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCatherine/pseuds/Mrs_Watson_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock texts John, then turns up at his work and drags him out. Fluff. That is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets retire

**Author's Note:**

> I just found a load of fics I've written on Omegle in the past hence the sudden uploading. This one is a new one though

You're my drug of choice - SH  
I'm a drug now? -JW  
You're more addictive than cocaine. - SH  
Glad to hear that...? -JW  
I have a better high than I ever had with Ecstacy - SH  
Sherlock you're making me snort at work. -JW  
When I'm with you anyway, worse lows when I'm alone. - SH  
I miss you - SH  
I miss you too dear. But it's only work, I'll be home in an hour or so. Think you can manage that long? -JW  
No. - SH  
You could also come pick me up. -JW  
On my way - SH  
Alright, but I'm not done yet so you'll have to wait for a bit. -JW  
Sherlock walked out of Baker Street before hailing a cab to the clinic, when he got there he paid and jumped out walking in, "I need Doctor Watson immediately please, its an emergency"  
The woman that sat at the counter looked up a bit suprised. "He's in, second door to the left. But he just had a patient going on... so I advice you wait. I can send you to the female doctor...? If it's an emergency and all." She asked politely.  
"You're clearly new here, by the way your boyfriend is cheating on you, with another man it seems." Sherlock walked quickly past the desk before knocking on John's door and walking in "John-"  
The woman turned bright red, immediatly grabbing her phone to text her boyfriend letting Sherlock go past. John looked up, he rolled his eyes slightly, the man sitting in the chair oppesite of John looked up too. "Sherlock. Really?" John asked with a small chuckle shaking his head. "I'm almost done. Couldn't you wait?"  
"No."  
John took a deep breath looking at the man. "Take your medication every day before a meal, and you should be fine. Off you go then." He replied, as the man got up shooting a glare to Sherlock and walked out. John let out a small snort. "What's the emergency because that deffinatly was you shouting just now wasn't it?"  
"I missed you John..."  
"I missed you too Sherlock, but that doesn't give you the right to barge into my work! I might get into trouble for that." John murmered, getting up and moving over to Sherlock to give him a hug.  
Sherlock wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before whispering "But if you get fired you never have to leave me ever."  
John let out a snort. "No, You're not going to get me fired. Sherlock. really. I need this job." He murmered back.  
"Why?" Sherlock leaned down to look him in the eye "Why do you need it?"  
"Because I need to pay for the appartment Sherlock!" John complained, looking up at Sherlock with a small pout.  
"I have enough money for that in my trust fund... And we earn enough from cases..."  
"You rarely take money from your cases, and I like a bit of.. normal work. It keeps me sane." John shook his head slightly, leaning in to press a small brief kiss onto Sherlock's lips.  
"But I miss you when you're gone."  
"I know, but you'll have to live with it dear." John said with a small smile. "Don't worry you won't die from missing someone. Lets go home now unless you want to stay here?"  
"But what if I do die from missing you." Sherlock rose his eyebrows as he took John's hand ready to drag him out  
John let Sherlock drag him out and shook his head. "You won't . I trust you."  
"If I die from 'imissjohnwatsonitus' its your fault /doctor/"  
"You won't my love. I'll give you some proper cpr before that happens."  
ooh I look forward to that when we're home"  
"You better." John said with a smile as they hailed a cab. "Some good oldfashioned CPR to keep you alive. Since you have it bad on being drugged on me. "  
"Its awful John. The withdrawal symptoms are just horrible."  
Sherlock sent John his best wounded puppy look as they sat across from each other in the cab  
John bit down on his lip. A smile crossing on his lips, having a hard time resisting the look Sherlock gave him. "Sherlock.. Seriously."  
"Stay home with me Jawwwwn" Sherlock wined  
John took a deep breath. "How about... I take a vacation?" He tried, and looked at Sherlock with a small pout. " I like my work. I like you... I love you. But I also like working."  
"Work sucks. Retire and marry me?"  
"I'm not old enough to ret-... Marry you?" John stopped all together and looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. "What?"  
"Marry me? Please. I didn't plan to do this like this... I wanted to take you out for a meal... I was going to do roses and champagne and everything" Sherlock was fumbling in his coat as he spoke before pulling out a black velvet box "Sorry its not the perfect proposal..."  
John turned to face Sherlock properly. At first he thought it was still the game over getting him to quit his job. But when he noticed the box he knew Sherlock was being serious. He stopped breathing for a moment, staring at the small box. "Y-yes.. Yes I'll marry you." He murmered.  
Sherlock opened the box, revealing a simple white gold band with a diamond in the centre, and pushed it so it rested on John's finger "I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you John Hamish Watson"  
John didn't know what to say, instead he slamming his lips against Sherlock, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, before pulling away again. "I love you too. So much, I'll quit my job. Since that's what you really want."  
"John..." Sherlock pulled John's face so he could look at him "Carry on if you'd like, I wasn't being serious, well I was, I do miss you, but you don't have to quit, I know you enjoy it, but I was thinking... Why don't we quit the work at the yard too move out of London, if you want we could adopt, i'll take up beekeeping, we could retire and grow old together"  
John blinked a few times. It all went so fast. "You want to retire? I thought you loved... solving crimes and such..." He murmered, when the cabby stopped. "Oh we're home, lets.. talk about this later alright?" He was still beaming however, the ring fitted perfectly around his finger and he couldn't stop glancing down at it.  
"I love you more" Sherlock mumbled before hopping out of the cab and taking John's hand, he could feel the ring  
John gave Sherlock's hand a small squeeze as they walked back inside. He let what Sherlock said ring in his head for a moment. Thinking about what it would be like to retire... live somewhere outside of london, keeping bees. He chuckled at the thought. "Tea?" He asked.  
"Yes please John."  
John nodded and went to the kitchen preparing the tea which he soon set down infront of Sherlock, before sitting down next to him on the sofa. "About the.. retirement... Don't you think it's a bit early..?"  
"Is it? People retire earlier than us... You're 43 now John, I'm 40"  
"And we live dangerous lives."  
John took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah.. but.. I'm not sure it's all so sudden. I haven't given it much thought yet."  
"Think about it... I'll love you whatever you say."  
"I will. Thankyou." John smiled kissing Sherlock's cheek. "Besides. Lets get married first." He said with a huge grin.  
"Technically as I proposed, that makes you the bride, we should buy you a white Tux... And anyway, White wouldn't suit my colouring" Sherlock teased  
John rolled his eyes. "I'm the bride? Well fantastic. But, quite honestly I do like the sound of that. It'd look good." He admitted and grinned.  
"Of course you're the bride. Though white is used as a symbol of purity and virginity at a wedding, maybe you shouldn't wear pure white... Wouldn't want to upset anyone would we."  
John laughed and leant back in the sofa. "Sherlock, please." He let out a small snort before looking at the man again. "We'll go suit shopping soon enough."  
"I supposed Mummy will want it held at the Manor... And Mycroft will be my best man..."  
"Mrs. Hudson will have to come, your parents and Harry, Mike, He did introduce us, Molly of course, and Lestrade... Do we have to invite Dimmock, Sally and Anderson?"  
"No we don't have to invite them. Especially not Sally and Anderson. I don't want them there do you?"  
"No... Is there anyone else you'd like to invite? Bill? and of your army mates?"  
"Jeez. I haven't thought of that yet. Some mates I should invite yes. How about we discuss this tomorrow?" He said with a small grin leaning closer to Sherlock.  
"What are you suggesting you naughty man? Are you implying a shag is more important than planning our wedding_"  
Sherlock schooled his face to mock shock... before leaning over to kiss John and whisper in his ear "I agree"  
"I'm not implying that. It's late and I'm tired. and still can't wrap my mind around the fact that we're gett-" He didn't have to continue his small speech as Sherlock pressed his lips against his own. He smiled feeling a shudder run over his back as Sherlock whispered in his ear.  
"I love you my beautiful fiancé"  
"I love you too." John said with a small blush spreading onto his cheeks. "We're getting married." He grinned, sitll unable to get it through his mind. "We're actually getting married." He murmered once more, before pressing his lips against Sherlock's again.  
Sherlock kissed back slowly, not rushing just enjoying John's lips against his  
John moved his hands to wrap them around the man's neck, pulling him closer as they kissed.  
"I love you."


End file.
